dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Wan
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Wan *'Nombre:' 이완 (李莞) / Lee Wan *'Nombre Real:' 김형수 / Kim Hyung Soo (Kim Hyeong Su) *'Profesión:' Actor, modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 03-Enero-1984 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 176cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre: O *'''Familia: Padres y 2 hermanas mayores, la 2º hermana mayor es Kim Tae Hee Dramas *Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) *Ryoukiteki na Kanojo (TBS, 2008) *In-Soon is Pretty (KBS, 2007) *Magnolia no Hana no Shita de (Fuji TV, 2007) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Let's Go To The Beach (SBS, 2005) *Snow White (KBS2, 2004) *Little Women (SBS, 2004) *Yo-jo-suk-nyeo (SBS, 2003) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Películas *Goose's Dream (en producción) *Once a Time in Seoul 소년은 울지 않는다 (2007) *Veronica decides to die Japón (2005) Videos *Renaissance - Position (2005)﻿ Anuncios *'2006' LG Cyon - Junto con su hermana Kim Tae Hee *'2005 '''Hanafos *'2004''' Pizza Hut - Rich gold Hot & Sweet *'2004 '''Sunkist - Fresh Soda *'2004 CRENCIA *'2004 '''CASS - Boogie Car Premios *'2004 SBS Award: Nueva estrella del año Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Hollywood-Min (graduado en educación física) *'Talentos:' Los deportes. *'Religión:' Católico. *'Pasatiempos:' hacer deportes, ordenadores y PlayStation 2. *'Debut:' 2004 drama de la SBS Stairway to Heaven. *Vive en Seúl en un piso compartido junto a su hermana Kim Tae Hee. *Participó en la banda sonora del drama Tree of Heaven, grabando uno de los temas principales y sorprendiendo a público y críticos. *Guarda una gran amistad con su compañera de reparto la actiz''' '''Park Shin Hye, que actuaron juntos en los dramas Stairway to Heaven y Tree of Heaven. *Posee una enorme fama en Japón que sigue en ascendencia gracias a los múltiples proyectos en los que ha trabajado en co-producción con la isla nipona, ha ofrecido 2 fan-meetings, uno en Tokio y otro en Osaka el pasado noviembre del 2006 al que asistieron más de 2.500 personas registradas. *Desde principios del 2007 se ha recibido poca información de él debido a su nuevo proyecto Magnolia no Hana no Shita de cuyo rodaje ha tenido lugar desde principios de marzo hasta finales de mayo del 2007 en la ciudad de Nueva York. *Ingreso a su servicio militar el 12 de julio de 2010, y lo completó el 23 de abril de 2012, en la base estubo con Lee Dong Gun, Andy, Kim Ji Hoon, Lee Jun Ki, Kim Ji Suk y Park Hyo Shin y Lee Dong Wook . *Cuando salió de su servicio militar confesó que su grupo favorito es 2NE1 y el miembro que mas le gusta es Park Bom . *Park Bom fue una gran fuente de fortaleza durante su servicio. *Fotografias de la infancia del actor y su hermana, la actriz Kim Tae Hee aparecieron en línea, atrayendo mucha atencion a los geneticamente dotados hermano y hermana. *Tiene un gran parecido a Eric. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (epg) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Leewan.jpg Lee Wan.jpg Lee Wan2.jpg Lee Wan4.jpg|Lee Wan junto a su hermana Kim Tae Hee Lee Wan5.jpg Lee Wan6.jpg Lee Wan8.jpg Lee Wan9.jpg lee wanff.jpg Lee Wan10.jpg|Lee Wan ingresando al servicio militar Lee Wan11.jpg Lee Wan12.jpg Lee Wan13.jpg photo107426.jpg Lee Wan Saliendo del servicio militar.jpg Lee Wan Saliendo del servicio militar2.jpg tumblr_m8tistqTIr1rcn855o1_r1_500.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo